Fictober: DB, DN Y FMA
by Marionett
Summary: Serie de historias inspiradas en el reto Fictober de la pagina Retos Ramdoms de randoms fandom.
1. Chapter 1

**Fictober 2018**

 **.**

 **Día 1: Roca**

 **.**

Se había hecho costumbre para la pequeña Son hacer una caminata antes de dormir. Sentir el aire acariciar su piel y respirar el placentero aroma de los arboles lograban relajarla y si estaba en época de estudio le permitían concentrarse mejor.

Desde su casa, pasando por la de sus abuelitos, internándose en el bosque hasta llegar al rió donde se refrescaba el rostro y al terminar se recostada sobre el pasto, miraba las estrellas por un momento y después cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en oír los sonidos del bosque.

Muy pacifica sin duda alguna la vida en las montañas.

Es noche cuando disponía a regresar a su casa, del otro lado del rió sobre los arboles distinguió la figura de lo que parecía una pequeña persona, cubierta en su totalidad por una capa negra con capucha. Cuando aquello se sintió observado se transformó en una pequeña esfera de fuego y huyo del lugar, siendo seguido por otras más.

Ante ese suceso la curiosidad y extrañeza se apodero de la semi-saiyajin y alzando el vuelo empezó a perseguirles.

En el camino observaba que aquellas esferas se movilizaban brincando entre los árboles y rocasdel terreno.

Pasaron montañas, un lago y una roca de curiosa forma que no pudo identificar y de gran tamaño.Siguió detrás de ellos por un par de minutos más hasta que aquellas misteriosas esferas se detuvieron y descendieron volviendo a tomar su forma original, donde la perseguidora pudo darse cuenta que en realidad no pertenecían a los humanos, al menos ya no, y lo supo puesto que al bajar, sus capuchas cayeron y dejaron ver la deformación y ausencia de ojos del rostro.

Aquellas criaturas entraron a la cueva ubicada unos pasos más adelante.

El asombro, un poco de miedo y la duda de si seguirles o no la hizo detenerse pero su curiosidad fue más grande y entro.

La cueva se encontraba iluminada por esferas similares permitiendo ver los extraños jeroglíficos tatuados en las paredes y techo del lugar.

Al acercarse más al final de la cueva logro escuchar murmullos o más bien algo semejante a un cantico el cual no lograba entender, quizás porque era cantado en otra lengua.

Siguió acercándose hasta llegar y situarse detrás de una roca que lograba cubrirle la totalidad de su cuerpo. Asomándose observo frente a ella una escena dantesca que le acrecentó el miedo y le produjo un asco y un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda. Conteniendo las arcadas y los temblores del cuerpo decidió irse procurando no hacer ruido, pero al dar solo un par de pasos un grito de agonía y sufrimiento le hizo mandar al diablo todo rastro de cuidado para salir volando de ese horrendo lugar y regresar a su hogar.

Aquellas extrañas criaturas de la cueva al saberse descubiertas decidieron ir tras ella pero en calma y sin transformarse. Sabían muy bien que aquella muchacha, a pesar de lo mucho que lo intente no podrá escapar jamás.

.

.

.

.

Lo que Pan no sabía es que aquella enorme roca y de extraña forma, en noches de luna llena, es la entrada a otra dimensión. Una donde ya no hay humanos y donde los que entran jamás pueden regresar.

 **La historia en mi opinión es algo extraña y alocada, pero me gusto la idea solo que no se si esta bien planteada y entendible. La pagina Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms siempre crea bueno retos, pero a falta de tiempo no puedo participar, pero ahora en estas fechas que son las preferidas de muchos me anime a hacerlo. Gracias por leer. Besitos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**FICTOBER 2018**

 **.**

 **Death Note**

 **.**

 **Día dos: Destello**

 **.**

Miedo. Miedo era lo que sentía en su tierno cuerpo de cuatro años. Miedo al saber que será abandonado en ese lugar.

No comprendía, acaso su madre ya no le quería y por eso le abandonaba.

…

Cuando el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de él, su madre irrumpió en su habitación. Temblorosa arropo al niño somnoliento con un suéter de lana y tomándolo en brazos salió de la habitación siguiendo a su esposo.

Antes de que pudieran llegar al umbral de la puerta un hombre alto de vestidura negra se interpuso en su camino.

El temor se apodero de ellos, había llegado antes ese hombre y ahora ya no podía escapar y su pequeño hijo que no comprendía la situación y solo se aferraba más a su madre moriría por sus errores.

Cuando el hombre de negro les apunto con un armar, en un intento desesperado el padre comenzó a forcejar, dándole la oportunidad de escapar a su mujer.

Unos segundos después, el estruendo del arma se hizo oír.

Su cuerpo se paralizo y el deseo de volver junto a su esposo se hizo presente pero al observar al niño en brazos de nuevo comenzó a correr, rumbo a la iglesia.

Con desesperación comenzó a tocar el portón del lugar y mientras esperaba a que atendieran al llamado se despidió de su hijo

-Mi amor, mi pequeño, por favor no te muevas de aquí pase lo que pase – decía la madre hincada abrazando a su hijo con voz temblorosa.

-¿Porque? mami ¿Es que acaso ya no me quieres? ¿Por eso me abandonas?

\- Nunca pienses que no te quiero, eres mi mayor adoración, te amo pero… - soltando un suspiro lastimero continuo hablando- aun eres pequeño para entender, solo quédate aquí Mihael Keehl, se un niño obediente y por favor…no me sigas.

Su madre beso su frente a la vez que le daba un fuerte abrazo, toco de nuevo el portón, esta vez más fuerte, miro por última vez a su hijo y salió corriendo de ahí hasta perderse en la oscuridad de las calles.

Pasos se escucharon del interior de la iglesia, el miedo en Mihael regreso al sentirse abandonado y cuando se disponía a ir detrás de su madre un _destello_ tenue y un fuerte estruendo le hizo detenerse.

Tomado en brazos por una extraña mujer fue llevado al interior de la iglesia donde viviría por algunos años hasta que su gran inteligencia llame la atención del fundador de Wammy's House.


	3. Chapter 3

**FICTOBER 2018**

 **.**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **.**

 **Día tres: Bosque**

 **.**

Rizenbul, pequeño, hermoso y tranquilo pueblito al sureste de Amestris. Perfecto destino para aquellos que deciden escapar un tiempo del ajetreo de la ciudad. Un lugar común y corriente, bueno, al menos de día, porque en la noche las cosas cambian.

Cerca del rio y bajo la sombra de un árbol un trio de niños de entre cinco y seis años descansaban sobre sus estómagos después de un largo día de juegos y diversión. Atentos escuchaban el relato que Edward con entusiasmo le contaba.

-Eso no puede ser posible Ed- hablo la pequeña Winry quien ahora se encontraba sentada, de brazos cruzados y mirando al mayor de los hermanos.- No seas mentiroso.

-Winry tiene razón hermano, es imposible que criaturas gigantes aparezcan en el bosque en la noche.

-No soy ningún mentiroso enana- dijo con algo de enfado y adoptando la misma posición de su compañera- desde aquella vez que aquel extraño destello cayó en el bosque ha estado sucediendo. Y si no me creen vengan esta noche para que vean que no digo mentiras.

\- Y si alguna de esas bestias nos come- dijo el pequeño Alphonse con algo de miedo.

-No será así, las veces que he ido no hacen nada e inclusive uno de ellos ya es mi amigo.

-¿En serio? Entonces yo quiero ir, yo también quiero que sea mi amigo.

Ed le sonrió a su hermano y después dirigió la vista a su amiga.- ¿Que dices Winry? ¿Vienes?

La mencionada aun con duda asintió. Los hermanos se levantaron y brincaron a la vez que gritaban de alegría.

Esperaron hasta que la noche llegara y que todos estuvieran durmiendo. En aquella ocasión habían logrado que Winry se quedara en casa con la excusa de una pijamada. Una vez que dio la una de la madrugada y que se cercioraron que sus padres dormían, salieron de la casa, dirigiéndose a la parte trasera y rumbo hacia el bosque.

Antes de entrar dos de ellos se detuvieron, dudando de entrar o no.

-Vamos no tengan miedo- hablo el niño acercándose a sus acompañantes y en tono calmo continuo- nunca los traería a un lugar donde corrieran peligro.

Los chicos le dirigieron una mirada al mayor y asintieron. Tomándose de la mano entraron al bosque.

Paso algún tiempo y no sucedía nada, los menores comenzaban a desesperarse y a tener deseos de irse. Ed al percatarse de ello, les pidió solo unos minutos más y si no sucedía nada se irían.

Cuando termino de decir eso, el lugar misteriosamente comenzó a cubrirse por una espesa niebla que llegaba hasta lo alto de los árboles, segundos después aquellas extrañas y enormes criaturas aparecieron.

Por la apariencia que daban te hacían imaginar estar dentro del mar. Peces enormes adornados de su cuerpo por luces blancas, pequeñas focas o tortugas con luces de colores pasaban ''nadando'' al lado de los niños, siguiendo su camino hasta perderse entre la niebla y los árboles. Detrás de esas criaturas venían otras más.

-Tenías razón, Ed, son reales- dijo la chica del grupo con entusiasmo y asombro.

\- Miren ese de allá, es mucho más grande- pronuncio Alphonse, señalando al enorme pez que por su apariencia recordaba a un pez gato. Ese animal se acercó hasta los chicos, los menores dieron algunos pasos hacia atrás mientras que el mayor se acercó a tocar al enorme vertebrado.

\- Vengan no tengan miedo, no les ara nada lo prometo.

Con duda y temor lentamente se acercaron hasta lograr posar la mano en la cabeza del pez. Se sentía áspero, pero no desagradable. Al tenerlo tan cerca observaron que en todo su cuerpo, a parte de las luces, también tenía figuras y formas que no lograban identificar. Minutos después el animal decidió seguir su camino para también desaparecer como lo habían hecho los otros.

Desfilaron otros más, esta vez de apariencias no conocidas por los niños y por el humano, y al cabo de un par de minutos más dejaron de aparecer y la niebla poco a poco se dispersó.

-¡Wao! Eso fue increíble hermano- decía el menor entusiasmado por la grata experiencia a la vez que lo abrazaba.

Ed correspondió al abrazo, le sonrió a su hermano y después miro a Winry quien no decía nada desde que la niebla se fue.

-Win ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto preocupado.

-Yo… lo siento, por haberte llamado mentiroso- respondió con la cabeza agachada.

-Tonta ya no te preocupes por eso, era aceptable después de todo lo que les conté es algo loco si no lo vez. Mejor dime ¿Te gusto?

Alzando la mirada y sonriendo respondió.

-¡Si! Y mucho Ed

Ante aquella respuesta sonrió y sin romper el abrazo con su hermano comenzó a caminar.

-Bueno es todo por hoy lo mejor será volver a casa antes de que se den cuenta de que no estamos y también a dormir. Con un asentimiento por parte de su amiga comenzaron a caminar de regreso a casa.

-Edward

-Dime Alphonse

-¿Regresaremos mañana?

-Mmm, tal vez si prometes no contarle a nadie sobre esto, es un secreto entre los tres, ni siquiera a nuestros padres, no nos creerían.

-De acuerdo hermano, ¿También vendrás Winry?- La mencionada respondió asintiendo con la cabeza- ¡Qué bien! Esperare con ansias a que llegue la próxima noche.

 **Bueno esto fue lo que salió para el reto, algo fumado jeje. Había visto una imagen en internet relacionado con el pez gigante y la niebla en el bosque y fue mi fuente de inspiración. Espero y les haya gustado. Besitos**

 **Gracias por leer**


	4. Chapter 4

**FICTOBER 2018**

 **.**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **.**

 **Día cuatro: Prueba**

.

Había pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles en lo que lleva de vida. La muerte de su madre, la transmutación fallida o la pelea contra Padre y los homúnculos. Pero ahora la situación que se presentaba se le hacía demasiado difícil o bueno demasiado difícil para el gran alquimista de acero.

Una vez que se había colocado un traje de protección de quien sabe dónde saco procedió a acercarse a la habitación donde le esperaba su primogénito de dos meses llorando por la tardanza de su padre y por la incomodidad de estar sucio.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, respiro hondo conteniéndola unos instantes para después dejar salir el aire lentamente. Cuando se sintió preparado siguió su camino dispuesto a aceptar su destino.


	5. Chapter 5

**FICTOBER 2018**

 **Dragón Ball Z**

 **Siniestro**

Al principio cuando su abuelita Panchy le había traído la muñeca de porcelana de castaños cabellos, vestido rosa y de su tamaño le había parecido la más hermosa de todas sus muñecas.

En todo el día no se separó de ella inclusive en la noche deseaba dormir con ella pero su madre se negó, al ser de porcelana en un mal movimiento podría romperse, entre pucheros y lágrimas acepto.

Dormía plácidamente en su mullida y rosada cama, soñando que estaba en una enorme tienda de todo tipo de juguetes. Al fondo observaba a su muñeca de porcelana. Comenzaba a acercarse y al tenerla en sus manos la hermosa muñeca cambio de aspecto adoptando uno sombrío y deforme.

Asustada la suelta y retrocede, al observar a su alrededor los demás juguetes han adoptado formas similares. Ella grita y comienza a correr tratando de alejarse del lugar. Poco a poco las criaturas se van acercando y cuando uno está apunto de agarrarla despierta, empapada de sudor y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que comienzan a caer, cuando logra tranquilizarse un poco comienza a buscar algún indicio de su pesadilla.

Arriba no hay nada, a los lados tampoco y enfrente... encuentra la misma muñeca, cabellos castaños, vestido rosa y de su tamaño sentada en la sillita de juegos. La observa atenta, un sudor frio comienza a cubrir su cuerpo, de un momento la mirada de la muñeca cambia, los ojos color oliva dejan de ser tiernos para pasar a ser oscuros y siniestros  
Cuando la muñeca hace el ademan de querer caminar Bra grita con desesperación y miedo, grito que logro despertar a sus progenitores y les hizo ir a su habitación donde encontraron a su hija asustada.

En brazos de su madre relato su pesadilla y el suceso con su muñeca. Pidió a su padre entre lágrimas que se decidiera de ella, accediendo la tomo y se dirigió al patio donde la desintegro con un esfera de ki.

Antes de que su rostro terminara de desintegrarse sus ojos se tornaron sombríos

 **Bueno esto fue lo que salió de mi cabezita , en los relatos que he escrito siento que la narración no está del todo bien y que no se entiende, solo me gustaría saber si son entendibles o de plano está revuelta la trama, espero que no tanto. Bueno eso es todo, Besitos**


	6. Chapter 6

**FICTOBER 2018**

 **Death Note**

 **.  
Rey  
.**

Se suponía que él no debería de terminar de esa forma tan humillante. Él tenía el deber de cambiar el mundo, juzgando y matando a la escoria de la humanidad. Se suponía que crearía un nuevo mundo donde existiría gente honesta, bondadosa y trabajadora y donde el seria el Rey.

Pero ahora todo lo que había planeado se había esfumado, el pequeño niño albino resulto ser más astuto, aprovecho el más mínimo descuido para atraparlo.

Ahora, recostado sobre las escaleras del almacén el rey del nuevo mundo derrotado, moribundo y solo, esperaba su muerte, misma que no tardó en llegar. Ryuk cumplió su promesa, si Light era derrotado escribiría su nombre en su Death Note.


	7. Chapter 7

**FICTOBER 2018**

 **Dragón Ball Z**

 **.  
Fondo  
.**

Dicen las leyendas que en una isla al sur de la Capital del Oeste en el fondo del mar habita una criatura de grandes proporciones, de cuello largo al igual que su cola y de piel verde.

Cuentan que aquella criatura se había hecho amigo de un humano, un jovencito de no más de catorce años que buscaba un lugar tranquilo para pasar las tardes cuando el aburrimiento era insoportable y en una de esas visitas al lugar, conoció a la criatura que en ese entonces no pasaba del medio metro.

Se dice que después de su primer encuentro siguieron otros donde pasaban jugando en el fondo del mar o largas horas durmiendo uno sobre el otro, a veces le platicaba los hechos que acontecían en su vida, los logros en la escuela, las penas amorosas.

Pasaron los años y con los nuevos cambios en la vida del muchacho y la falta de tiempo la visitas a su amigo disminuyeron hasta que dejaron de realizarse. En algún momento el humano recordó a su amigo, la tristeza se apodero de el por abandonarle y en una tarde libre fue a la isla donde lo espero por horas pero al ver que no venía decidido marcharse.

Así estuvo por semanas hasta que en una tarde lo encontrarlo tumbado sobre la arena, feliz de por fin verlo corrió hacia él pero al acercarse pudo darse cuenta que su amigo ya no respiraba.

.

Había muerto de tristeza.

.

.

.

-Es muy triste la historia papi, me hubiera gustado que el animalito no muriera, que volvieran a verse y de nuevo ser amigos - dijo una pequeña niña de seis años, de cabellos y ojos negros y piel clara con un tono de tristeza.

-Lo se princesa, a mí también me hubiera gustado que no muriera- respondió su padre

-Por cierto ¿Tenia algún nombre la criatura, papi?

-Mmm si, Olivier le llamaba el niño.

\- Olivier, que nombre tan raro para un animalito.- al terminar de decirlo se acomodó en su cama dispuesta a dormir. El hombre ante tal comentario rio, el en su momento también pensó lo mismo.

-Buenas noches amor- cubrió a la niña con las cobijas y dándole un beso en la frente y una caricia en la mejilla salió de la habitación.

-Buenas noches, papi Goten.

Cuando cerró la puerta el sentimiento de tristeza volvió a embargarle al recordar las palabras dichas por su primogénita _me hubiera gustado que el animalito no muriera, que volvieran a verse y de nuevo ser amigos._

Nunca dejaron de ser amigos, la amistad seguía en sus corazones solo que al recordar ya era demasiado tarde

 **Quejas, sugerencias, críticas son recibidas. Buena noche, gracias por leer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**FICTOBER 2018**

 **Dragón Ball Z**

 **.  
Sempiterno  
.**

Nuestro siguiente relato se origina hace mil años antes de la llegada de los Namekusein al planeta tierra por la pelea contra Freezer, teniendo lugar en el planeta Asterión. En dicho lugar como es bien conocido era liderado por reyes y protegidos por soldados. Entre toda la población dos personas son los protagonistas de esta historia, un general de brigada de carácter fuerte y malhumorado y extraño cabello negro y hermosa coronel de azules cabellos.

Ambos diestros en combate y en el cumplimiento de las misiones que se les asignaba. Ambos jóvenes habían comenzado una relación amorosa cuando terminaron la academia militar, al principio las diferencias y discusiones eran constantes pero poco a poco y con el tiempo y trato la relación se equilibró, aunque claro pequeñas discusiones aun existían que tal parecía que hacía menos monótona la relación.

El planeta tenía en su centro una reliquia sagrada conocida como Astrolabio que permitía que la vida se originara en aquel lugar, al ser tan grande y llamativo su poder atraía la atención de los demonios que siempre esperaban alguna oportunidad para poder salir del infierno y hacerse más fuertes, a consecuencia de esto había constantes guerras entre ambos reinos, pero al ser los habitantes del planeta Asterión tan buenos en combate terminaban ganando, después de todo eran demonios con un poder no tan sorprendente.

A pesar de las guerras no fueron un impedimento para que los chicos dejaran de amarse. Pasaron varios años y nuestros muchachos se habían comprometido, pronto se unirían para siempre. Lamentablemente el destino no lo quiso así y un terrible y poderoso demonio que respondía al nombre de Meggio llego al planeta en busca del astrolabio. La batalla fue espantosa, sin duda alguna era el primer enemigo de enorme poder al que se enfrentaban, la lucha duro cinco días y después de muchas muertes a duras penas lograron salir airosos.

Entre esas muertes se encontraba la del general.

Su amor, su vida había muerto en sus brazos horas después de encontrarlo moribundo en el campo de batalla y aunque ella también estaba lastimada sus heridas no se comparaban a las de él, después de todo su general se encontraba en la primera línea de batalla.

Antes de que su cuerpo se rindiera se juraron que si existía la reencarnación se volverían a rencontrar sin importar el tiempo o el lugar lograrían vivir en plenitud su amor… Ese amor que sería sempiterno.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el planeta tierra los habitantes del planeta Namekusein discutían sobre donde vivirían a partir de ahora. Entre ellos se encontraba la heredera de la corporación capsula quien después de oír su preocupación había decidido darles alojamiento en su casa. Una vez que logro convencerlos se giró hacia el árbol donde el malhumorado saiyajin se encontraba y con voz de burla y diversión lo invito también a su hogar.

-Y tu nombre pequeño es Vegeta ¿Verdad?...

 **Listo reto de hoy subido y cumplido, bueno espero haber usado bien la palabra del día. Eso sería todo, Besitos.**

 **Quejas, sugerencias, críticas son recibidos para la mejora de las historias.**

 **¿Sensuales comentarios?**


	9. Chapter 9

**FICTOBER 2018**

 **Death Note**

 **.  
Hechicero  
.**

En una habitación del orfanato Wammy's House un pequeño Matt de ocho años recostado sobre su cama leía atentamente el libro que había tomado horas atrás de la enorme biblioteca. Cuando lo encontró al fondo del estante no podía creer que ese tipo de libro existiera en ese lugar: un libro de hechicería y magia, obviamente al ser inteligente no creía en ese tipo de cosas, pero siempre la curiosidad es la que gana, decidido busco un hechizo que fuera ''inofensivo'' y una vez que lo encontró se puso a pensar quien sería su conejillo de indias.

Una vez que termino de elaborarlo espero pacientemente a que surtiera efecto si es que realmente funcionaba y al cabo de los minutos un grito, algo femenino, se escuchó por todo el orfanato.

Apresurado salió al pasillo donde pudo ver a un asustado y asqueado Mello quien había huido de su habitación al percatarse que poco a poco se iba llenando de asquerosas cucarachas, insectos que no eran del agrado del rubio.

La incontrolable risa del chico de lentes logro darle la pista de quien pudo hacer semejante broma. Una vez tranquilo volteo furioso hacia su ''amigo'' y este al verle enojado opto huir del lugar para evitar la ira del chico.

Recostado sobre un árbol recordaba lo sucedido no pudiendo evitar volver a reír, cuando logro serenarse observo el libro en su manos y sonriendo pensó en su próxima víctima, un chico solitario amante de los juguetes, solo debía escoger muy bien que hechizo usar esta vez.

Después de todo ser hechicero era entretenido.

 **Sinceramente no tenía ni idea de que escribir con esta palabra, los animes que estoy manejando no se relacionan con la hechicería, creo… Igual creo que quedo algo decente el fic, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **Besitos**


	10. Chapter 10

**FICTOBER 2018**

 **Death Note**

 **.  
Adivina  
.**

Aburrida, así se sentía Misa Amane y el estar encerrada en su habitación sin hacer demasiado y no poder salir a la calle no ayudaba mucho. Al pasar un rato más harta de estar aburrida decidió bajar al área de investigación donde se encontraban los demás, le pediría a Ryuizaki permiso para salir.

-Lo siento mucho Misa Amane pero no puedes salir o se te ha olvidado que estas bajo custodia por ser sospechosa de ser la segunda kira. – dijo el pálido joven con su típico tono de voz y comiendo un pastel de fresas.

-Pero Ryuizaki, estoy aburridísima y no sé qué hacer, solo iré a dar la vuelta no tardare, si quieres acepto que Matsuda me acompañe- ante lo dicho el mencionado dejo de leer el documento en sus manos para prestar atención. Ante la negativa del investigador más famoso la rubia le molesto por diez minutos, al final L accedió a petición de los ya hartos investigadores, esa voz chillona había logrado colmarle la paciencia a él y a los demás de la sala.

Las calles, negocios y demás sitios permanecían igual que hace días, nada novedoso para la mayoría pero para Misa era la gloria. Salir a tomar el aire fresco y observar a otras personas que no fueran los del cuartel lograba ponerla de buen humor y quitarle el aburrimiento.

Al inicio Matsuda iba detrás de ella pero después la chica lo tomo del brazo colocándolo a su lado. Entraron a algunas tiendas de ropa y calzado para mujer, alguna librería a petición del detective, fotografía y autógrafos con alguna fan y después al parque donde compraron un helado y se lo comieron en los columpios, donde pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de banalidades.

De regreso al cuartel en el camino encontraron una tienda pequeña y de fachada en color negro: una tienda de esoterismo. Misa al ser amante de esas cosas arrastro sin pedir opinión a su acompañante al interior del local, donde encontraron el mejor surtido de libros y productos esotéricos.

Misa se encontraba maravillada con el lugar, tenían cosas que no conocía y otras que necesitaba desde hacía un tiempo. Matsuda desde que entro al lugar se había quedado observando a la enorme escultura de la Santa Muerte.

Cuando la modelo obtuvo lo que quería siguió observando el lugar hasta que en una de las paredes cerca de una puerta observo un cartel donde anunciaba la estancia de una famosa y reconocida adivina, reconocida por que todo lo que decía se cumplía.

-¿De verdad entraras Misa Misa?- pregunto el detective curioso.

-Si Matsu.

El lugar era oscuro apenas iluminado lo suficiente por velas. En el centro y al fondo se encontraba una mujer de edad algo avanzada, de negros y rizados cabellos, de rostro hermoso e intimidante mirada, sentada detrás de una mesa donde reposaba una esfera de cristal y cartas del tarot

-Bienvenida seas Misa Amane, toma asiento por favor- hablo la adivina con voz firme.- Dime ¿Que deseas?

-M-me gustaría saber el futuro de mi amado Light- respondió con un ligero tartamudeo.

La adivina tomo las cartas y procedió a barajarlas seis veces, al terminar las partió en tres y las acomodo en cruz después tomo tres y las acomodo en hilera sobre la mesa, una vez que analizo las cartas comenzó a hablar.

-En un futuro tu novio lograra su objetivo, atrapara al hombre que tanto busca y su sueño se verá cumplido- hizo una pausa y frunciendo el ceño continuo- pero hay alguien que se impondrá en su camino y…

Del lugar salió una furiosa Misa arrastrando a un confundido Matsuda quien apenas lograba estabilizarse y caminar normalmente.

 _Como es posible que mi Light vaya a ser derrotado en un futuro, ¡Asesinado! No eso es imposible su amado es muy inteligente y fuerte como para terminar de esa forma, no el no, él tenía que convertirse en el rey del mundo, crear uno nuevo y mejor, libre de criminales y Misa Misa le ayudara a cumplir su sueño. Lo hare mi amor, te ayudare a crear un nuevo mundo y después podremos ser felices._

 **Bueno, bueno este fue del reto diez que no pude subir a su tiempo, no se me ocurría nada y tenía que hacer trabajos, pero hoy tuve más tiempo y logre escribir el 10 y 11.**

 **¿Qué les pareció la idea?**

 **Espero y les guste, con amor para ustedes.**

 **Besitos**


	11. Chapter 11

**FICTOBER 2018**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **.  
Libro  
.**

Desde que podía recordar su temática favorita de los libros era el terror. Sus padres cuando volvían de trabajar procuraban traer algún libro con ese contenido, de tantos que le traían ya tenía una gran colección y cuando fue madre a sus hijos, sobre todo a su pequeña le transmitió ese amor por el terror.

Cierto día su esposo Ed le había regalado un libro viejo y maltratado de pocas páginas pero no por eso era menos interesante, atrayentes historias era las que contenía. Pero lo que llamaba más la atención y quizás inquietud era la portada del libro: una fotografía en primer plano de una niña de aproximadamente doce años, de piel extremadamente pálida, con ojeras muy marcadas que solo hacían aún más intimidante su mirada, mirada que transmitía odio. Por ultimo un velo blanco de encaje que cubría su cabeza y parte de su frente, llegaba hasta los hombros.

A pesar de que Winri estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo al ver a la chica de la portada, en fin dejo pasar ese hecho y dejo que su pequeña disfrutara de la lectura, quien en el momento que se lo dieron se dirigió a su habitación.

En la madruga a eso de las cuatro de la mañana la mecánica se levantó por un vaso de agua. Cuando regresaba a su habitación, al avanzar unos pasos sintió como el ambiente se tornaba frio a la vez sentía una mirada pesada a sus espaldas, armándose de valor giro su cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro a la cocina… no había nadie. Al volver su vista al frente se encontró a la misma niña de la fotografía…

Un grito se escuchó logrando despertar a sus habitantes.

Al día siguiente Winri quemo el libro a pesar de las suplicas de sus hijos y esposo.

Misteriosamente el libro al inicio tardo en prenderse.

 **Idea algo extraña creo que salió, la idea se basó en una vivencia mía cuando era chica y quise usarla para el reto. Pobre de mí librito, solo cenizas quedaron… pero años después lo encontré en la prepa y lo compre… en fin espero que le haya gustado.**

 **Besitos**


End file.
